


The Doctor (DBD,Herman Carter) x OC

by TheMadWriter121



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Games)
Genre: ALSO THE FEELS, Am I rewriting this to make it less messy?, F/M, I make them kiss! He’s got a freaking orthodontist’s rig on but I did it!, I should add in more dirty talk, I suck as a survivor against the doctor so what do I do to cope?, I write a fic where he gets laid, Masochistic sex toys, My OC is messed up in the head will get to that explanation in part two, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Seduction, That’s for you to decide, Update! I’ve gone rogue and veered off into idgaf space with this pairing, Use of a murder weapon for sex, a sort of love confession in the form of nonverbal communication, absolutely - Freeform, bdsm undertones...?, because that shit drives my main nuts, but she doesn’t really either, catch me later imma go party in eldritch space spider hell!, get ready to see Herman getting bullied by ya girl, handjobs and hot blowies, he don’t know what to do with emotions and it’s cute, hopefully, i guess?, is it gross?, leg grinding, makes sense right?, she gets blindfolded so I guess...?, suggestive talk, will it be out soon?, will update tags as this horse and pony show concludes, you’ll see what I mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadWriter121/pseuds/TheMadWriter121
Summary: When a new survivor shows up with a proclivity for liking to get shocked, you know who’s gonna get confused as hell? Dr. Carter. Also, you know who’s gonna call her in to his place for some - ahem - “research”? You guessed it! Dr. Carter.(I wrote the first part in one night, be gentle on my virgin soul. 😂)
Relationships: The Doctor| Herman Carter/Original Female Character
Kudos: 16





	1. Part 1

Dr. Carter had dealt with many strange and unusual cases in his dubious medical career. Some conditions were invisible, until you stimulated something on the outside that brought the hidden ailments to the surface - be it childhood trauma or reliving the pain of raw, past emotions. He took great pleasure in breaking them, however short or long a time it took, either way. 

He had never seen anything like Grace before. 

The girl was a new survivor that the malevolent entity had snatched from her waking life and put into this purgatory-like realm. He had come across her trying, and failing, to repair a generator in the autohaven junkyard. As he closed in on the unsuspecting girl, his hands sparked to life in the attack that left all other survivors screaming from induced psychosis. The shockwave hit her, the girl’s back arched from her previous crouched position and, much to the doctor’s surprise, she’d laughed. 

It wasn’t anything like Herman’s laugh of malignant joy at the terror of his unwilling patients, oh no. This laugh was one of an giddy little girl, one who’d just been successfully flirty with the handsomest boy in the room. The brunette then steadied herself, turned her head, and eyed up the killer standing mere feet from her. 

Grace smiled. “If I’d know there were going to be shocks like that in this game, I’d have dressed a little sluttier.” 

She thinks she’d been shocked. Herman could barely sleep after that incident. 

After several rounds of having her on the team of survivors, he found himself wanting more and more to seek out only this wonderfully strange woman. He’d reminisce about her face long into the night after having found her in lockers during their trials. The corners of her mouth smoothly molding into a knowing smile. She never fought, never even make an effort to get off after he’d hooked her. 

“You really are a glutton for punishment.” Dr. Carter told her once, hoisting her body onto the nearest hook. 

Grace grunted as blood from the wound on her shoulder splashed him on his face. “With all these hook-ups we’re having I could be a little bit more than just that.” 

This leads to where the two are now. 

With her knowledge of what the area around the research hospital looked like, Grace had no problem navigating her way through the thin layer of black fog and into the doctor’s domain. In her hands she clutched a stained piece of parchment. A note, left for her to find in the spot where she slept near the campfire. It read:

“Léy’s Institute. Tonight. Wear something easy to remove.” 

Grace knew it was from him. She could tell from the obvious signs of shaking in his handwriting. She was clad in the best short dress the entity would provide and heels that clacked loudly against the cracking linoleum floors with every step. Nothing much could be done about her face, aside from washing it along with the rest of her in a nearby pond. Couldn’t risk letting the others know she was going out after that night’s trial, so no inside shower for her. The look was complete with her hair tied up in a loose bun, choice strands of her still wet hair hung down around her face. 

The doctor had scrawled out his office number on the note. She looked at the paper for a moment, then back up to the door of the room she’d arrived at. They matched, and she soon recognized the silhouette behind it. She shivered with excitement and reached to knock, but the door was opened before she did. 

Dr. Carter was much less imposing without his doctor’s coat on, sporting normal, black dress pants and a shirt with a pinstriped vest on top. The best part of it all was his tie. She may have let her eyes linger on the tie a bit too long.

“Ms. Grace.” He greeted, extending a hand to her. “Please, come in and sit with me.” 

Grace took his hand and he led her to a spot in front of a pane of windows where two elegant armchairs sat facing outward. He dusted off the smaller of the two, as if it hadn’t been used for some time, and sat her down. The doctor took his seat in the larger chair. 

“You may be wondering why I’ve asked you here tonight.” Dr. Carter laced his fingers and leaned himself forward, elbows on his knees. 

The brunette undid the tie around her hair and let it fall onto her shoulders, then looked back at him. “Quite curious, actually.” 

Herman leaned his temple against his fist and lazily fiddled with his tie with his other hand. ‘What a tease.’ She thought. 

“Tell me this: When I practice my shock therapy on you, why is it that your body acts positively?” He asks. “It’s not supposed to, ahem... feel good.” 

She smirks and lifts herself out of her chair slowly. “Admitting to your malpractice, doctor?” She finds a new seat on Herman’s knee, her arms wrapping around his neck. “You could have fooled me.” 

He can smell her now. Her scent was a flood of pheromones seeping into him like an overflowing reservoir. The heat from her sex alone could make him break out into a cold sweat, and he could tell from the shape of her dress that she wore no brassiere to this meeting. 

“You say that as if it didn’t get you into my office, pet. You’ve left me in a compromising position of needing to do research on...” Before continuing, he suddenly forced his leg up against her clothed sex. “...new findings.” 

Her breath caught in her throat, and the heat from her cheeks now resonated throughout her entire body. However, two could play at this game. 

“Well...” Grace shifted her hips, arching her back and grinding herself on his leg. She moved her face so that her lips grazed his ear. “...you already know I’m a willing test subject.” 

She felt his large hands spark to life against her bare arms, grasping tight enough to leave marks. The hand that wasn’t behind his head grabbed onto the subject of its fantasy right then - his tie. He groaned and buried his head in the crook of her neck, his labored breaths hot and heavy on her skin. 

If it wasn’t for his facial apparatus, he’d have claimed her mouth that moment, forced his tongue into her mouth to get a proper taste of his new pet. All he could suffice with was tasting her scent on his tongue as she rode his leg like an animal in heat. 

...no. It wasn’t enough. 

The whole reason he was here - not just with this fucked-up woman, but in the fog itself - was because it was never enough. And would never ‘be’ enough. He craved this rush of the kill. The excitement that came before a victim lost their very soul at his hands. He had made a deal with the very creator of this realm because he could never get enough. 

And now, a new something that was never enough had appeared: his want for everything this woman was willing to give him, both pleasureful and painful. 

Herman let go of her arms and placed a hand on her hip and one on the back of her head. He let loose a shock that stunned her enough to make her stop her gyrations, and he grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked her sinful mouth away from his ear. The signs of his electricity shone under her skin, in her veins, giving her pleasured, dazed expression an almost ghostly appearance. 

“Had enough? We just started a minute ago.” Grace teased. 

She swore that the corners of his stretched mouth twitched up into a larger smile. “Oh pet, you think we had started your appointment? No...” 

The hand on her hip suddenly slid down and grasped her ass tightly, accompanied by another mind-blowing shock. Her mouth flew open, a strained moan escaping her lungs. He pulled her head back more, leaned forward and let his tongue glide up her neck, over her cheek, and to her ear. 

“... the doctor will see you now.”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had too much fun writing this. I think I might need some professional help. Maybe some therapy... 
> 
> *shouts outside from inside the killer’s hut* 
> 
> I said! I THINK I MIGHT NEED SOME THERAPY! 
> 
> ...ok, I’ll wait.

The next time Grace woke up, she was strapped to an examination table. And, to no surprise, as naked as the day she was born. 

The dull pain in the back of her head told all. The doc must’ve knocked her out after their Whine and Grind session. She’d have a sizable knot come tomorrow, but it was worth it. Speaking of which... 

“My dress and heels had better be mended and returned when this is over, Herman.” Her sing-song voice dripped with malevolence. 

A deep laugh came from a dark corner of the room. Dr. Carter emerged and walked to the side of her table. “Very good recovery. I was afraid I’d already killed you with that head trauma.” 

She laughed through her nose and raised an eyebrow. “Already?” 

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. “Afraid of death, pet?” 

“Who, me? Never.” Grace responded. 

He hummed and stroked a finger down her face. “Good girl. Now,” The Doctor bent down and retrieved a medical bag. She strained to see as he dug through the bag searching for something. 

Grace bit her lip and wondered aloud. “What toys does my doctor have for me tonight?” 

“Hush.” Herman ordered. 

“Aw, you’re no fun.” 

“I would like for you to be quiet, pet.” He tried again. 

“Yes, daddy.” 

This set the doctor off. He suddenly lunged at her, looming over her and pulling her hair up from her head, stretching her neck. His face was inches from hers, gaping eyes staring into hers and mouth breathing heavily, causing moisture to bead on her face. 

She might as well have cackled like a god damned witch. “I have struck a golden nerve, oh! Are you feeling alright, dear doctor?” 

He audibly growled at her, moving one hand to grasp her throat enough to halfway restrict her breathing. Grace opened her mouth as he increased and decreased the amount of pressure he applied, her tongue slowly reaching outside of the gaping cavern desperate for air. Both were leaning towards each other until Herman closed the gap and collided her fleshy organ with his. The kiss was the definition of sloppy. With the doctor’s lips restricted, combined with the frantic nature of the situation, drool went everywhere on the table, the most of it pooling underneath Grace’s sore neck. She let her tongue rake over his teeth and dive deeper into his mouth to lay claim to her territory, whilst he relished in the feel of her warmer, more moist tongue. 

As the doctor pulled back from their pseudo-kiss, at the same time lifting up the examination table, Grace managed to capture his tongue between her teeth and proceeded to suck on it. Every movement of her head and every sound she made was lewd. Upon release it, she suddenly jerked her head back and cried out. 

One of the doctor’s hands came back up with bloody fingers. He held them to her face and she half-consciously licked them clean. 

“Time for the experiment.” He whispered.

She watched him step back and hold up a tiny remote in his hand. There were two wires attached to the top of it, both leading from the remote to something inside... 

Grace grinned. “Where the fuck did you...” 

“The same place you got that sinful cloth you call a dress.” He interrupted skillfully. 

She would’ve chuckled, but then he started pushing buttons and turning dials. Grace didn’t know she could hit chords any higher than an F. But oh, did this thing unlock so many vocal possibilities. 

She peeked an eye open to watch him taking notes on her reactions. Her teeth were chattering so much from the intensity of the vibrator shocks that if she chanced speaking, her tongue would be hacked off indefinitely. She looked closer at the device and saw an extra battery source that’d been plugged into his very hand connected to the cords on the remote. He cranked it up high suddenly and Grace could almost swear she heard angels singing. 

“It’s so refreshing to see you finally squirming in front of me.” Herman mused. “After months of enduring your ceaseless teasing, your hungry eyes, and not hearing your scream because of me...” 

He laid the remote down on a nearby table and approached the convulsing woman. It wasn’t enough to kill her, but by the smell of it she wasn’t exactly going to not fry, either. He grabbed her face and held it still for a moment, placing his forehead on hers. It was the most relaxed expression she’d witnessed on the man’s face. With one final inhale of her scent, and committing her sweet, sweet screams, everything stopped suddenly. 

The wires connected to him dropped to the floor with a light tap, and Grace’s head slumped forward more heavily onto his head. He held her face in his hands and caught some of the tears that ran down her face. 

Grace gasped a few times before she could form words properly. “L-le-le-let m-meeeeee-“ 

Herman shushed his lovely test subject, allowing his other hand to wander down to her opening and wrench the barb wire-laced sex toy from her body. She breathed in quickly through her teeth and suddenly regained her clarity of speech.

“Let me touch you, Herman, goddamnit! I’ll rip your fucking heart out!” Grace sputtered, more unconsciously produced tears welling up from the sudden stimulus. The pain was so much more worse than the hook. 

If it was at all physically possible, the doctor’s gruesome smile grew. “I would have it no other way.” 

He undid the restraints on her wrists and ankles, catching her limp body in his arms. As he walked out of the room, she slowly began to cling to him, like any moment he’d turn into smoke and vanish. Traces of her blood and cum dripped from her hole and onto his white coat - stains he would not soon wash. 

He bedded her down in a nearby ward, patching up her where his instrument of torturous pleasure had ripped the walls of her vaginal entrance. Her head lulled to and fro until she stopped seeing double, and her eyes fell on her doctor. 

That endearing, drunken-like smile returned to his pretty little pet’s lips. “How did I do?” 

Dr. Carter could see a line-up of more ‘tests’ being scheduled, secret meetings in the trials, and the explanation of how she survived a direct lightning strike that caused her nervous system’s neural pathways to confuse pain with pleasure when firing off in her brain, all in her dull, sexed-our eyes. 

The doctor caressed his beloved test subject and said. “Shockingly perfect.”


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I don’t really know if I’ve written doc IC or OOC, truly, but I’m happy with this outcome anyways! 
> 
> Please enjoy this third and final part, because I know I had a lot of fun writing it. 😊

Patient name: Grace Maggard  
Age: 28  
Weight: 174 lbs  
Height: 5’8 

The doctor sat alone in his office creating a new file for his latest patient. An old fountain pen scribbled away on aged paper, its scribe gentle in his strokes as to not damage the parchment. He’d done this for all of the survivors he’d encountered during the entity’s trials. 

Documenting this kind of information in writing was one of the few pastimes he’d kept from his previous life. This was good, as it was exceptionally effective at warding off the want to destroy his office in fits of psychotic rage any more than he already had. He eyed his two broken side windows that were yet to be fixed with disdain. 

Another pastime recovered from days past was enjoying the relaxing, yet cognitively stimulating, sounds of classical music. He had scavenged around the place looking for an old record player and repaired it, so that he may have the pleasure of musical company outside of his murderous affairs. It sat next to his desk, gently playing a violin piece a he worked. Nice and quiet, as he didn’t want to wake up- 

A knock at the door caused him to look up. His anger was quickly contained when he saw that it was Grace. 

“Good morning, Doctor.” She cooed, leaning against the doorframe. 

Herman beckoned her over with a little wave, leaning his head into his other palm on his desk. She was in nothing but the filthy blanket he had left over her after their recent test. The brunette was still in need of a bath, as her legs were still covered in blood, and her brown hair was still slightly frizzy from all those watts traveling through her body. 

The doctor thought she looked so good like that, however. She always still looked ravishing, even after said ravaging had taken place for the night. 

He pushed out from his desk in his rolling chair and she sat down in his lap, then pulled out a small notepad from his desk drawer and began to take notes. Grace snuggled into him and draped the sheet over her bare legs. 

“Surprised I can walk?” She snickered. 

He breathed out a laugh. “Very. Your recovery speed is quite good, given you’ve almost been completely killed three times now.” 

She hummed and fiddled with his tie. It came loose from his neck and she slipped it out from around his collar. “I could’ve kept going, you know.”

While she was leaned up in her pilfering of his dress garment, Grace’s eyes wandered to the paper her doctor was working on. He’d stopped writing just to find out that his tie was now gone. 

“Good guess! You got my weight almost exactly right.” She patted his chest, then looked down at her own. “Though most of it is T&A weight.” 

“Yes, well-wait... come again?” Dr. Carter asked, confused. “T and A?” 

Grace had to keep from laughing, instead trading it for a humorously disdainful look, one that you would wear when schooling people in a generation that came a few years before your own. 

“It mean ‘Tits and Ass’, Herman.” Grace couldn’t hold her laughter anymore. “My goodness. All that med school and for what?” 

This received an audible laugh from the larger man. It was nice, she thought. Grace had expected the doctor to be so much more harsh with her than he had been last night and now. She’d come here expecting to die, resurrect - courtesy of the spideresque god of the fog - then come right back for more. ‘Nice, but...’ 

“...strange?” 

His sudden response to her thinking caught Grace off-guard. She looked up and into his glowing eyes. It was then that she’d noticed that his usual head gear wasn’t on. His lips were no longer pulled back in a horrifyingly open smile, but rather a kind, yet silently malicious, smile. The more she looked at it, the more she came to realize it was one of the sexiest smiles she’d ever seen. She tilted her head in curiosity, letting her fingers trace over the area where the equipment had been. 

“I didn’t even notice this was gone.” She remarked. 

“It’s not a permanent fixture of my face, thankfully.” Herman said, leaning into her touch. “Wearing it during a trial helps to instill as much fear in my patients as possible.” 

Grace raised an eyebrow. “Really? Just thought you were showing off what great dental and eye coverage the entity provides.” 

They both shared a laugh. Another too normal of a thing to have. 

It bothered Grace. 

Of course she loved it, though. Who wouldn’t? But love was a dangerous thing to feel in the fog, whether it was for another person or not. It was a slightly more difficult concept to say “Fuck it” to feeling. How easy would it be for the entity to just... make it stop? Tear her apart from her killer?

However, now that she was thinking of it, the entity had really done nothing to impede their continued relationship. It had let them share each other in more ways than one. Dr. Carter had shared with her his love for not only the psychological practices (even if she wasn’t very adept at understanding a lot of it), literature, and music. She’d even found an old violin somewhere in one of the institute’s wards and he’d played it for her. 

“There’s something about a man who plays an instrument well that makes me want to let them string me up and play me all night long.” Grace had remarked as she sat watching her doctor play. 

The discordant notes played after this statement were astonishingly funny to her, and an invitation to punish said-had-laugh via delicious torture to him. 

And oh, how they’d danced. 

A search of the patient storage unit yielded finds such as an old victrola, and old, dusty yet well-kept-together formal wear. Grace guessed it was either from the entity or an old couple simultaneously ended up here after getting hitched at the prom. She remembered how he’d looked baffled when she’d shown up in that white formal dress. So, so many puns that included the word “shocked”. She managed to convince him to power up the old piece of machinery, and to the sounds of music from what had to be from the late 40’s/early 50’s they swayed slowly. And even though it was the simplest dance one could do, the Doctor still seemed to struggle.

“First time dancing with a girl, hm?” Grace had teased. “It’s ok. No one took me to prom, either.” 

The large man had grumbled something about being too busy with his studies at that age and she’d just laughed. After some more reassuring and light petting, he’d simply resorted to picking her up and off the ground and dancing with her this way. 

“Ah! Off my feet: the best way to have me.” She’d commented, knowing she would spend the rest of their night together like that.

Soon enough, however, came here turn to share with him. He’d asked her about what memories she kept, or had found out, about her past life. 

“My mother was a whore for the earliest years of her adult life. When she came back to her boss with a kid in tow, one she’d decided to raise herself and not just give it up right away into the world of human trafficking, he kicked her out onto the street.” 

“Of course I never knew my exact father. What I knew was what mother told me about him. “A rich, illustrious bachelor.” is what she’d described him as being. That’s the kind of man whom she expected me to grow beautiful for - so that I could have a good, financially secure future.” 

“She finished raising me, and at sixteen I was already out and looking for either a real job or a one-night-stand for cold, hard cash up-front. Both paid well, so I didn’t care. One of these jobs went bad, though. The guy drove the both of us out into the woods and tried to use a knife on me. I got scared, then I got away. He chased me into a nearby field of wheat right as a storm was kicking up. He stopped at the edge of the field, and after I’d heard the footfalls stop, I looked back. Then, it happened. A crack of white, hot light. It struck me in the very top of my head. The doctors that worked on me afterwards said that it was a miracle I wasn’t in a vegetative state.” 

She’d heard him chuckle. “And you still haven’t ended up in one yet. You must have a strong mind.” 

Grace had smiled and gave him the side eye. “Uh-huh. And that’s exactly why I’m currently letting a psychopath psycho analyze me right now.” 

It was moments like that, and any others they managed to share during trials, that had made Grace’s experience here not at all bad. But she would always have that feelings in the pit of her stomach, no matter what.

All that mattered, she reminded herself, was now. 

Grace moved so that she properly straddled the doctor in his chair and held his face. “My handsome killer.” 

Large hands smoothed up her bare sides and loosed the sheet around her shoulders, the garment falling to the floor around the chair’s legs. In his periphery, Herman could see all of his “good works” displayed on her damn near perfect body. Bruises, bumps, scrapes, scabs and burn marks from intense shock therapy sessions marred her skin, gave it color as an artist gives his canvas life. 

She gives him life. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time. 

She shivered from the cold and giggled. “Oops. There goes my only clothes. Maybe you should...” Her fingers began unbuttoning his shirt and pants. “... warm me up?” 

The one thing he wanted to do in that moment was lean forward and capture her lips in his. 

But he was afraid. 

All of this: their relationship, even if he had kept it nearly completely professional in-practice, sort of, and not spoken of any unprofessional feelings towards his patient, Herman still feared that the entity would end this bout of sensual normalcy he’d found with this stunning survivor of a woman. 

Of course he wanted to kill her. He wanted to play with her mind. He wanted to fuck up her mind so badly that she couldn’t eat, sleep, or even speak without his perfected mind control power driving her.

However, he was also fighting the urge to give himself completely to her - both body and mind. There wasn’t a time he could remember in his past life where these emotions held sway over his better judgement like this. But... did he feel anything? Maybe he was just overthinking... 

“Herman?”

His train of thought was interrupted by Grace’s voice. She wore an expression of concern. 

It bothered him. 

“Are you ok? You’re looking off into space.” She told him. “We can... stop, if you want?”

It was the doctor’s turn to cling to her. He pulled her into an embrace suddenly, making her gasp in surprise. He held her, moving his face to her neck and inhaling the scent of her hair. 

She returned the hug and spoke quietly to him, patting his broad back a few times. “Do you need to talk about it? Get out your feelings?” 

Dr. Carter could practically feel her smirking, but he didn’t laugh. He held her tighter. Because he ‘was’ feeling. 

Herman wasn’t a real doctor. He never was. However, he knew enough to know that his condition didn’t make concessions for the “feelings” she spoke of. 

Herman “The Doctor” Carter was a psychopath. He wasn’t supposed to feel “love”, and his object of obsession wasn’t supposed to speak to him, let alone look at or touch him like that. 

Her lips brushed the skin of his neck, and moved to his ear. “Would killing me make you feel better?” 

Is that... what he needed? 

As if by their own volition, his hands reached up and grasped her shoulders. So, so close to her delicate neck. His pulse quickened, breathing erratic, and sweat beaded on his forehead. 

Suddenly, an idea came to him, and so did his will to act. 

It was time for another experiment. 

He grabbed Grace by the waist with one hand and pushed everything off of his desk with the other arm. She was slammed onto the desk, and his hands were at her neck. He was restricting her breathing enough so that she couldn’t speak, let alone breathe. 

“Yes. I think that will do.” His mouth contorted into a wicked grin. 

He couldn’t deny his true nature. This was inevitable.

Her blueing lips managed a smile, before... 

It was dark. 

A fog hung around her legs in this shadowy place where she stood, just like in a trial. 

She took a step forward, and a room suddenly began to form. It fell into place like shards of glass showering from above and below her. 

The shards formed people, too. Bloodied, mangled men and women.

They were dead. 

A sudden breeze hit Grace and blew her back and onto the ground. A light shone on her face then, blinding her temporarily. Through squinted eyes, she saw that it looked like light shining through a stained glass window. 

A whooshing sound, like wings, made her look up. 

The form of a woman stood silhouetted against the light. A woman with big, feathery... bloody wings. 

Was this... an angel? 

“Who... who are you?” Grace whispered. 

The woman’s face began to glow with a yellowish hue, like the veins in her face flowed with golden blood. 

But her face... it wasn’t human. 

In fact, now that Grace was looking at her closer, she looked eerily familiar... 

A sudden burst of blue light came, and in an instant, Grace was awake. 

She gasped for air, feeling as though her lungs were just now inflating for the first time. Above her was the doctor, looking worried, with both hands on her chest - over her heart. 

“Wha...” She stuttered. “What happened?”

Herman helped her to sit up and brushed his fingers over the new bruises on her neck. “I killed you.” 

It took a moment for Grace to fully comprehend his words. Her hand reached and touched the skin over her heart. She looked down and examined the scorch marks that hadn’t been there before.

“You brought me back...” Her voice wavered in disbelief and amazement.

He took her hands and kissed them both. “It’s something I’ve always wanted to try, but have never gotten the chance. Of course, it never really felt right to test it on anyone... until I met you.” 

There would be no way that Grace could ever understand his logic in doing this with her, but at the same time, she felt that this was his way of saying a certain phrase. She could feel it in her newly revived blood, pumped through her body by her recently shocked heart. There would always be the question after this about if she was truly feeling the same thing, seeds of doubt having been sown from years of hook-ups that definitely weren’t fueled by more beastly urges. 

Another reminder, though, or she would drive herself half-mad with worry: all that mattered was now. 

Herman leaned down and, meeting her movement with his own, kissed Grace. 

All night, the two finally indulged in each other fully. Grace was able to touch him, feel every which way he could stimulate her in both a professional and unprofessional setting. And as they lay together, in the unending night of the entity’s realm, her mind returned to the vision she’d had during her bout of death. 

‘Maybe that’s what I’ll become if I stay with him?’ Grace thought, before then suddenly having a sort of realization. ‘Or maybe that’s what he sees in me, that makes me desirable?’ 

Did she act like a crazed maniac? The thought amused her, but she tried not to move around so much. He was asleep next to her, and his constantly open eyes were closed in what might’ve been the most sleep the doctor had in years. 

She smiled down at him and snuggled into his embrace, ignoring the barbs that stuck into her body from his arms. It was easy to ignore as she drifted off into sleep, echoes of his last words to her for the night lulling her to sleep:

“My Angel.”


	4. New Story!

Heya! 

Ok, so this story is really short, even though I’m still proud of it, but I’ve made my decision on how I’m going to go forward with it:

I’m fleshing it out more and posting a new version of it! 

I’ve been thinking about it too much - Grace and Doc’s fucked up little fling of a relationship has now taken up residence in a dark little corner of both my brain and heart. They don’t pay their rent on time, but that’s not important...

What is important, however, is that you go and read this new and improved story. I’ll be posting the first chapter of it tonight, and will hopefully post more chapters of it if the new version gets enough reads (comments and bookmarks would be amazing, too, just FYI). So please go and read the new version of this story! 

I will be leaving this version up for those who have it bookmarked, and just so I can come back and revisit it sometimes. 

Thank you,   
TheMadWriter121


	6. Extra (Just for funsies while I mull over my other serious works)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I’ve kind of gone rogue with these two, and I want to post on this story the short, non-serious pieces I do for them. 
> 
> I know it’s confusing, but just humor me, ok? Please? 
> 
> So here’s a little smutty piece I did about Grace loosening Herman up after a particularly stressful trial. She’s just accused him of being tense, and he’s not having it. 
> 
> She’s gonna fix that real quick... 😏

Annoyed, Herman defended himself. “There’s nothing wrong with me. I’m a perfectly efficient killer, no exceptions. I have to be.”

“Oh, bullshit.” Grace spat, poking his face. “You’re tense as fuck and you know it.” 

His eyes widened. He’d never heard her curse that harshly outside of their experimentation sessions. Realizing that she wasn’t going to leave him to his work until this was resolved, he smacked her hand away turned towards her in his seat. 

“Fine then. Since you’re so adamant, why don’t ‘you’ do something about it?” 

He was sure she would get the message, but the absolute opposite happened. 

Grace quickly took a seat on his knee, pushing herself up against him. Before he could react, she was undoing his belt and working at the buttons of his slacks. She saw his movement and pointed a finger at him, her green eyes steely. 

“Oh no, you’re not stopping me now, bolt boy.” She said, walking her fingers up his chest and to his tie. “I’ve seen this “technique” work for too many people for it to not work on you.” 

His good tie was, once again, removed and tied around her neck. He kept forgetting to kill her with it whenever this happened...

Herman swallowed hard and spoke again. “Isn’t there any other way that doesn’t involve you touching my p-hnng!” 

Deft fingers slipped past his loosened waistband and cupped him through his briefs. He put one hand over his mouth, while the other found its place on Grace’s hip. Darting his eyes back to her face, he was met with a seductive smile and hooded green eyes, glinting with mischief.

“You are the biggest virgin I’ve ever seen.” Grace giggled, shaking her head in disbelief. She leaned in to plant kisses on the side of his neck. “Just relax, loosen up, and let Angel do her job.” 

Carter tried in vain to keep what little noises he was making to a minimum. It was difficult when stimulatory actions were coming at him from multiple sources: the movement of her hand on his dick, her hips moving back and forth ever so slightly on his leg, and her kisses on his neck were driving him up the wall. He couldn’t look at her, not for fear of looking even more weak than he’d already allowed himself to. 

A firm raking of her nails over the outline of his hardened dick and a kiss to his ear caused Herman to convulse in his seat. It wasn’t enough to make him cum, but it had elicited a release of electricity big enough to get Grace moaning right in his ear. 

She panted for a few more moments, her hot breath condensing against his rough skin. “Fuck... remind me to do that more often.” 

Smack! 

His hand came down on her ass, hitting the part of her hip he’d already started to make a hand-sized bruise on. Grace threw her head back and hissed through her teeth, making a show out of her pain for him. She bit her lip and laughed through the rest of the shock, giving him an amused look. 

“Just get on with it!” Herman kept his gaze averted. She would have to remedy that later. 

To up the ante, Grace reached into his briefs and pulled his length above the waistline. Lucky her - large stature comes with well-endowment. Her work had already yielded the result of a pre-cum moistened, pulsating tip. Moving her index fingertip around the head, she leaned in to his ear. 

“No one’s ever touched you like this before, have they?” Her soft lips brushed against the shell of his ear. “And I’m not even under your little mind control tricks. What do you think about that, Dr. Carter?” 

His grip on her hip tightened and an audible groan emitted from his chest. She pushed his briefs down fully and wrapped her fingers around his shaft. Feeling around, Grace used her thumb and traced down the length of a prominent vein on one side slowly. 

Herman spoke up. “You’re not going quick enough. I want this over with.”

The hand that was on her hip moved to her neck, where he gripped her threateningly. He didn’t pull her away, like he’d meant to, but instead succeeded in bringing her closer - as if in an embrace. 

“Oh really?” She mused. “I couldn’t tell. From how much you’re squirming under me, you must be in agony by now.” Her taunt was punctuated by her biting the skin under his ear, making him growl menacingly. 

He must’ve been rubbing off on her if she was going to keep talking to him like that. For some damnable reason, however, he found it to his liking. 

Feeling that he was getting close to climax, Grace suddenly pulled away from him to stand up, the hand on her neck sliding down and falling slack on the armrest of his chair. She took a few steps back and posed in thought, holding her chin and smiling with satisfaction. 

‘She’s admiring her work.’ Herman scowled under the hand still covering his mouth. ‘Goddamnit, I am rubbing off on her.’ 

Carter couldn’t help but steal glances at her figure as she stood away from him, however - mainly at those areas where he’d previously hurt and/or maimed her. His eyes spotted the bruise forming on her hip where he’d been holding her and a chill ran down his spine. He’d made that, him, and no one else would touch her there like that. This was becoming truly torturous - he needed some kind of release, and fast. 

“If you draw this out much longer, I will string you up by your innards and use you to practice my swing.” He threatened, finally turning his glowing eyes fully to her. 

A giggle turned into laughter and she leaned her head back, closing her eyes tight. She felt tears coming on, this was too good. She hadn’t had this much fun with a client in ages, and lucky her she got such a catch of a virgin like him. 

Grace approached and made him look at her, leading his head with a crooked finger under his chin. “Don’t threaten me with a good time, doctor.” 

She knelt down between his legs after he jerked away from her hand, pushing them apart to have plenty of room. Herman knew what was coming next, yet he still was wholly unprepared when he felt the tip of her tongue make a slow ascent from the base of his cock to its head, ending with a kiss on its tip. She continued to move her mouth along parts of his shaft, hands working around the base while her teeth and tongue gave precise treatment to the area around the head. 

“I could get used to seeing you like this, Herman.” Grace grinned against the head of his cock, tongue darting out to trace the underside of it. “Wish you’d come back from trials in a pissy mood more often - this is too much fun.” 

It was embarrassing the noises he was making from this debauched act. There was no doubt in his mind that he did derive a sort of sadistic pleasure from seeing his patient degrade herself like this, but it really was cut in half due to the fact that she wasn’t doing this against her will. Wasn’t that supposed to be what he liked most, though? Control? Absolute and total? This woman keeps confusing him again and again. 

Carter risked a look down at her. His eyes caught hers right before she took his girth into her mouth. The man nearly choked on his own spit, but still managed to grasp the back of her head to keep her from pulling away, shutting his eyes tightly after the fact. He felt her brown hair become staticky from his touch, while also feeling her laugh around his length.

She was deathly close to losing her life privileges after this was over. 

Holding her head didn’t deter her movements on him as she began to move back and forth. Her tongue maneuvered around him as far as it would go, tip tracing what were either huge veins or wires under his skin. The thought of getting electrocuted from catching a stray live wire sticking out of his dick crossed her mind and nearly made her laugh again. 

Both of Carter’s hands found themselves on the sides of her head as she began to test the waters on how deep she could take him down her throat. Grace peered up at him. What expressions he could make, what with the facial gear having mangled his face enough, still conveyed a sense of heightened pleasure, brow drawn up in a way that would surely make it seem like he was begging for release if his eyes were open, and without the things holding his mouth open his lips looked somewhat normal - even though he was breathing heavily through them right now. 

Every time she sees him without that stuff on, Grace always wonders about how he must’ve looked outside of the Entity’s realm. Because if she thought that he was attractive now, then he must’ve been a good-looking dude before getting dragged in here. And no one had ever been with him like this? At all?

Without warning, a sudden crackling of electricity began to shock her back to the present. She was then shoved all the way down on his cock, his length making a prominent bulge in her throat. Opening her throat up as much as she possibly could after the fact was hard, but she did it just in time to avoid gagging. Green eyes traveled up muscled arms and to their owner’s face, which was contorted into a look of lust-filled rage. 

She knew what that face meant: ‘I need to see you hurt. Let me hurt you right now.’ The crackling of his electricity-laced palms in her ears only justified this need more. 

Grace loosened her grip on his trousers and, ever so gently, placed her hands on his forearms. They slid downwards, smooth palms against charred skin, until they were over his hands, fingers finding the spaces in-between his. The signal of a wink told him that she was ready. 

This was going to hurt. 

It was always so warm right before Carter shocks her. Feeling the currents flowing underneath his marred skin gave Grace a kind of cheap thrill that only a fucked person like herself could achieve. But when the sparks did finally fly, it was like nothing she’d ever felt - not even after the lightning strike incident. No, these had intent on causing her pain, not just picking a spot to strike out of any random place. 

Having a mouthful of dick wasn’t enough to muffle the short screams she produced as his current passed through her head. As she continued to hold strong against her seizing body, Grace managed to keep her eyes on him. Carter’s eyes were wild, with a grin that I’m sure many of his past victims were witness to right before he purposefully hurt them for his own pleasure. 

He really did get a sick kick out of this, but it’d be a cold day in Hell if she’d admitted that he didn’t look hot while getting off to her pain. 

It took a few minutes of this torture for him to finally reach his peak, his hot seed shooting down her throat in thick strings. It must’ve been when he’d started feeling her teeth chatter around his cock that he’d decided that was enough. ‘That would’ve been funny as hell.’ She thought. 

His grip fell slack and Grace slowly slipped him out of her mouth. She quickly cleaned up around her mouth, replacing his cock back into his underwear for him, as it seemed that release had addled him for more than a few minutes. Grace smiled up at the exhausted killer, who peeked an eye open as he leaned against his desk. 

“Feel better now, sparky?” She cooed. 

Carter rolled his eyes and re-adjusted himself, fixing his pants in the process. After he finished, Grace took up residence in his lap, once again, wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his shoulder. He glanced over at her in the corner of his eye, seeing her smug look. 

“It wasn’t ‘that’ good.” He grumbled.

She giggled triumphantly, snuggling deeper into him as he wrapped his arms around her. “Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that, virgin.” 

It was no time at all before a light snore could be heard above her as she looked up to see Herman asleep, head tilted down and eyes closed. She barely saw him rest, so this was a welcomed sight. 

Grace moved his head to face her and she kissed him lightly on the lips. He peeked an eye open, then, realizing he’d fallen asleep, reached to rub his eyes. 

“I’ve awoken the princess.” Grace teased, giving him a cheeky grin. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and yawned. “More like the dragon. Why did you wake me up?” 

“Figured you might want to lay in a bed rather than sitting upright to sleep.” She said, fingers trailing down the back of his neck. “Gotta keep that back in good shape for the trials.” 

Carter chuckled, raising an eyebrow at her. “So I can catch you next time? You wouldn’t like what I’d do to you.”

Grace hummed and leaned in for another kiss. She pulled away, still smiling. “Oh I’m sure I’d hate it.” She continued, mockingly. “Oh, please don’t kill me, Doctor. I’ll do anything to keep that from happening.’”

“Ok, now you’re pushing it.” 

“Aaaanythiiiing~.” She leaned against him more as he leaned away, pushing her face back with his hand. 

“I want more sleep!”

And he eventually got his wish. 

After a few more stolen kisses, threats of bodily harm, and childish teasing, both were now fast asleep in each others’ arms. One of her hands lay in his, fingers loosely intertwined with hers, sparks dancing lightly along with the pattern of their breathing.


	7. Valentine's Day Chapter (I'm late, and I don't care)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is messy. This is late. Do I care? Not in the slightest. 
> 
> Please just try to enjoy it, because I had a great time writing this for these dumbasses. May just make an entirely different work for my DbD OC x Canon character stuff, in general. 
> 
> Who knows? I sure don’t. Ok, read the story now, ok? 😴

It’s funny what people will do when they’re in love. Crazy, but funny. 

A long day of trials had put the team Grace was on in Autohaven Wreckers once again. The group had been here earlier in the day, but the generators were in different areas than before.

“Let’s split up into groups of two”, Dwight planned aloud, “we’ll cover less ground, but have a better chance at completing a gen if one of us starts to get chased – the other can hide, then come back out to finish the job.” 

Everyone just nodded along with the Leader’s plan as he spoke. Grace was amazed at how much of a scaredy cat he seemed to be on the outside, but just how mature his mind seemed to be when faced with the threat of death. 

Each person in the group contributed in some way with a skill of their own. Grace? She made the killers very confused when they’d catch her. She was bait, a cut-up, a tease…

Overall, she was a distraction. And she fit this role damned well. 

However, there was one killer who she was quite fond of “distracting” during trials, and she hadn’t seen him all day. And there was something about today, something that she felt in the pit of her stomach that was important, but hell if she could remember…

David and Dwight went west, while Grace and Meg headed east, ducking under cover when what was quickly identified as the Wraith passed through the area of the junkyard. Grace felt a tinge of relief. Carter had told her about all the other killers, and how some are tamer than others – Philip being one of these softer-hearted individuals. 

Letting out a breath she’d been holding, Grace ducked back down behind the barrier of stacked, crushed cars. “It’s just Phil. This should be a quick match if he’s feeling worn out from his other trials.” 

Walking upright now that he’d headed west, they continued to talk while looking for a gen. “At least it’s not Frank or Danny. This morning was brutal, and they were feeling extra-prickish by just how hard I saw Nea get mori’d by em.” Meg stated. 

“Yes, well I’m just sorry that both you and Nea didn’t get to witness me yanking down Johnson’s pants in one fell swoop after sneaking off the hook myself.” Grace snickered. “The kid has those classic-looking white boxers with hearts all over them, it was great.” 

The two spotted one in the corner of the place, behind some crushed cars in a stack. They jogged over, crouched down, and went to work. After a few moments of not hearing anything coming from Grace’s side of the generator, however, Meg peered over the clunky machine. 

“Hey, you ok?” The Jogger questioned. “If you can’t handle this after last trial then we can split up and you can look for the hex…” 

Grace took a breath and looked up from the generator’s opening, quickly recovering with a confident smile. “No, it’s fine. If I could loop Max the way I did last trial, with him going fuck-all 80, then there’s no way I’ll mess this up.” 

Nodding in agreement, Meg went back to work, and Grace immediately dove back into her thoughts. She held two open wires in her fingers, watching light sparks form where the copper filaments barely touched each other. A smile emerged from her sad expression – she missed him. It was almost annoying that she kept remembering this, and wondered, for a brief moment, if this was related to the sinking feeling she kept having. 

‘Is there something that’s supposed to happen today?’ 

Suddenly, she heard one of the boys get downed from across the map. She turned back to the gen only to see Meg standing up and looking out from behind the barrier. 

“Was that David or Dwight?” Grace inquired. “I can’t tell their voices apart when they get hit.” 

Quickly checking her medkit, Meg said. “Don’t care. I’m going for the save. Gotta get this trial over and done with so I can get ready for the rest of the night.” 

The tinge of pain in her stomach returned. 

“You and Evan got plans?” She asked, looking between what her hands were doing and the smaller woman. “A special occasion, maybe?”

Meg suddenly looked shocked. “Wait… you don’t… you don’t know what day it is?” 

The pain worsened. What the hell was this? What had she forgotten?

“No, I – I don’t.” Grace stammered. 

The sound of a generator exploding caught the Wraith’s attention from the other side of the map, accompanied by a loud yell of “WHAT?!?” He turned from the recently hooked Dwight and began to trudge towards his next victim, cloaking as he went. However, right as he passed by the killer shack, he caught sight of someone rushing out from behind some cars, and… coming straight towards him? This didn’t feel right. He tried squinting to see, but heard who it was before that happened: 

“PHILIP!”

Oh no… 

He actually took a step back as the brunette came right up to him. She reached and grabbed him by his ragged cloak, pulling him out of the invisibility. 

“Put me on a hook, Phil, now!” 

The killer looked left and right, confused. What was she doing? Philip could see the other survivors standing off to the sides, watching this whole ordeal. The urge to ask for them to save him was strong in that moment. He tried to shoo her away to run so he could chase her, pointing at his weapon and giving her a sad look. 

“No can do, babe. I have get back to Lery’s. It’s important, I promise. Now put me up on a hook, right now!” Grace demanded.

She then started to physically drag the killer into the shack and down into the basement to the hooks. Having no other way out of this situation, at least not a fair one, he just went along with what she wanted and put her on a hook. Almost immediately she’d started trying to get herself to bleed more so the Entity would spawn to take her out. This was too weird for Philip, so he tried to leave back up the stairs. 

“No! No sir! Stay here until I die!” 

Philip’s shoulders slumped in defeat, a groan of annoyance coming from his throat, and he just sat down on the steps where he’d been standing. What was so important that she’d make him make sure she died with no chance at being saved? It was strange how Grace was acting now, but as he waited, Phil’s mind wandered to another killer that had seemed quite perturbed about today… 

“No, I’m not doing anything with her tonight… why?” 

Why?

Why, oh why, did he have to ask…?

The answer to this question had passed through Herman’s mind ever since he had left Lery’s for his first trial of the day. It was a good thing that Grace had been pulled for trials before he was, or else she would’ve absolutely taken advantage of his frantic state of being. The Doctor could swear that the cold sweat he’d broken out in was still wet on his coat collar as he sat on the steps of the Temple of Purgation, slouched over, hands holding the sides of his sparking head. From around the corner, quick footsteps approached and eventually yielded the sight of the little Asian girl that’s good with generators – he couldn’t remember their names right now, maybe not even his own. 

“What are you doing?” Feng stomped over to stand in front of the killer, giving him a hard stare. “The Entity is blocking us from fixing the gens! And here you are on your ass.” 

Carter couldn’t speak with the facial gear on, but the delivery of the eye roll he gave must’ve said that he didn’t care. 

Another voice came from the side and the blonde country singer came into his view. “I told you not to be so harsh with yer words.” Kate motioned to him. “Look at the man – he’s not gonna respond to aggression.” 

This was embarrassing. He felt so small at the moment, shrinking into himself as the other survivors eventually showed up to effectively taunt him, whether they knew it or not. The gambler and the loud-mouthed man with the metal hand ended up sitting on either side of Herman, and they were laughing. But it wasn’t at him – it was at the girls. 

“Ladies, I don’t think you understand the gravity of this guy’s situation.” Ash smirked, smacking the killer’s back almost friendly-like, making the larger man twitch in anger. “I think this has to do with someone who isn’t here, someone… closer to home…?” 

Feng looked confused, but Kate smacked her hand to get her attention. She motioned to Ace with her eyes and when they looked, he was making a bird signal with his hands. Still confused, Ace added to the motion by drawing a flat circle above his head and putting his hands together in front of his chest, like he was praying. 

“Oh, her?” Feng said, unbelieving her realization. “That’s ridi-“

“Not just that, lil’ Min.” Ash was grabbing Herman’s shoulders now, jostling him back and forth playfully. “What holiday is today? And who, out of all of us, would be actively celebrating it?” 

After a minute, Feng had to step away so she could go and let out a fit of laughter. Herman groaned and put his head in his hands, covering his face. Was it so clearly obvious that he was scared of what most likely awaited him at Lery’s? Of what that unpredictable woman had in-store for him? 

Among the back and forth between the men on either side of him, which had become a blur of advice about dating, he heard the blonde woman speak again. 

“You doin’ anything for her?” 

The same question, but it had the same answer. It did seem easier to look at her and shake his head “no”. She thought for a moment, then approached and knelt down in front of him. How many of these puny little survivors were going to get this close to him before he started maiming them? Then, this one hit him with an even harder question… 

It was still several hours later before either could get back to Lery’s. Luckily enough, Grace got back before Herman did. 

As opposed to simply placing her in a random spot inside the building during a trial, the Entity spit her out through the exit gates to the treatment theatre. Her body landed in the nearest pile of freshly fallen snow, the cold water automatically soaking into one of her better tops. She picked herself up, trying not to slip on a frozen over puddle of water underfoot, and stumbled into the hospital. 

As she made her way to the hospital after reappearing at the campfire, the possibilities of what she could even do for Herman tonight tried in vain to surface. ‘This can’t be any old vanilla affair.’ She’d thought, going through what clothes of his she could find before finally coming across his black doctor’s coat – the one she really liked. 

“Ok, step one complete.” Grace thought aloud. “Next!” 

Her wet, cold clothes came off, and the coat was slipped on over her shivering form. It was comically big on Grace, but effective at hiding every inch of her naked body – besides her bare arms. ‘This’ll be a nice surprise.’ 

Picking up the coat to keep it from dragging on the floor as she ran, Grace then rushed to the center of the treatment theatre. Looking around, she spotted her target in one of the electric chairs: clamps. These specifically had attached tubing on them, where the opposite end from the clamps were cut, revealing frayed, exposed wires. Trying not to get too caught-up in remembering the last time he’d used these on her, she used the thought of their possible use tonight to propel her towards her next target. 

Down the hallway from where she’d originally been sleeping in the hospital lay a medium-sized room with a sign on the door reading Patient Storage. Grace remembered almost everything she’d found in this room whilst rummaging around for clothes, but always forgot to take any of it with her. ‘This time I’ll be relieving it of that red lipstick, thank you very much!’ It was some kind of miracle that she’d managed to find the old make-up and could only pray that when she tried to use it, it wouldn’t break from years of not being used. 

“Bingo!” Grace exclaimed as she spotted the little tube on a far table. 

She made her way past piles of stacked documents and other assorted junk to snatched it up. With a few Hail Mary’s, she took off the lid and used a nearby mirror to carefully apply the makeup to her lips. It barely held up, wanting to fall out of the container, but the brunette was determined enough to make it work. After taking one more good, long look at herself to decide if there was enough color on her lips, Grace turned around to leave, but paused before taking another step. 

She’d been ready to accept the feeling of relief that she now had everything needed for the evening – besides her killer – but there was still something missing. Checking the pockets of the coat, then feeling around the collar, she swore. 

The god-damned tie. 

After an unfortunate incident the last time Grace had worn his good red work tie into a trial, one that involved the clown’s stinky bottle bomb shit getting all over it, Herman had washed and hidden it away somewhere. An understandable action, given how much he liked and took care of the thing, but she was still pissed about it. 

Thinking more about her time limit rather than where she might look, Grace went back to where he kept the rest of his clothes. She grabbed one of his older black ties and ran back to one of the larger, wider beds in the hospital. Before jumping onto it, however, she took inventory of all the items she’d gathered, then took the tie and pulled it taut in both her hands behind her back. The brunette took a deep breath, steeling herself. 

‘Now comes the tricky part…’ 

“Have you told her how you feel?” 

What a ridiculous question. What an absolutely stupid notion. 

Of course he hadn’t yet! Why oh why did that question have to come up?

Herman stepped through the gates of Lery’s and sat down in one of the seats near the theatre’s front kiosk. He removed his eye and mouth restraints, leaning back in the seat and pinching parts of the skin back into their proper place and shape until he regained normal feeling in them. Listening closely to the space around him, he couldn’t hear any trace of a heartbeat, breathing, or footsteps. 

‘She must still be in a trial.’ Herman was fully expecting Grace to have been waiting for him to get back, and to, for lack of a better term, “pounce” on him. Why the Italian had to use that horrid term, he’ll never know…

Besides the image of his resident patient tackling him to the ground in most likely nothing but a sheet – or nothing at all – the idea that he might actually feel something for her reared its ugly head again. Did he? No, no… but was that really true? It couldn’t be, no. He had even told her so before they’d even started “messing around”, as Grace had crudely put it. But had he completely forgotten his own words after all this time? 

It had now been almost a whole year since Grace had taken up residence in his domain, with the promise of being his personal experimentation plaything. And, thanks to an accident in her life before being dragged into the Fog, the receptors in her brain misfired when it came to registering things such as pain. This, combined with a past of learning how to please people in the bedroom, added up to his finding the perfect test subject in Grace. He really should have seen the fact that she would want their relationship to be more than just what he’d originally wanted, though, so Herman could accept that where he found himself emotionally – compromised – was his own fault. That didn’t make it any less annoying. 

However, now was not the time for brooding. Herman had to come up with something to do with, or for, her this evening. Catching an earful from the little whore about as simple a slip-up as missing the date was not an option. The killer began retreating to his study to think, when from down the hallway, he picked up on a sound. Panic quietly set in. Had she returned? Not leaving out the possibility of it being an intruder, instead, he hoisted up his baseball bat and backed up against a wall to peek around the corner. It sounded like someone was struggling, and upon closer attention to intonation and dialect, the voice sounded all too familiar. 

“Come on, you son-of-a-bitch! Untie!” 

Inwardly steeling himself, Carter made himself relax and began to follow the sound of his patient’s voice. Her sounds of struggling actually made him smile, knowing that she was having a rough time with whatever she’d gotten herself into. He eventually came to a juncture in the hospital, one that split off into four different wings. In the middle of it, on the floor, wriggling about, lay Grace. He cleared his throat loudly, making the woman still in her movements. 

‘Shit.’ Grace had been caught, and right as she thought she was loosening up the thing, too. 

The brunette turned over onto her back right as Herman knelt down above her, an amused look on his face. 

Both started to speak at the same time, stopping before any coherent words could come out and laughing at each other. Grace decided to try again, first. 

“Before you say anything: I can explain.” She stifled a laugh, trying to keep a serious face. “Don’t even think I can’t explain why I might be an idiot.” 

Herman just laughed and scooped up his patient, lifting her up onto the nearest bed in the hallway. He walked behind her to untie her hands. Only then did he begin to notice the things that were different about this scene: several of his good clamps were in a pile on the bed, and… was she wearing one of his coats?

Grace turned to look at him over her shoulder. “Oh, and I will also go ahead and apologize for most likely ruining another one.” 

The killer narrowed his gaze at her. He saw that she was wearing lipstick. ‘Where in the world did she get that?’ Not that he was complaining – she looked very… nice. Then his eyes travelled down her back and to her hands. One of his black ties was knotted up, binding her hands together. By the looks of the insides of her wrists, however, it looked as though she had put up a good fight in trying to undo her mistake. 

She heard him growl behind her, and suddenly she was pulled closer to his body by her forearms, a surprised yelp escaping her lips. 

“I told you not to mess with anymore of my ties, didn’t I?” His lips brushed against her ear, shooting a quick and painful shock into her head. 

Grace stubbed up, pushing her body back into his. “I wouldn’t have had to go looking for one if you’d have given me back the red one.” 

“I wouldn’t have had to do that if you had listened to me about wearing it into trials.” He explained, working at the knots in her restraint. 

“Well, sometimes I can’t help forgetting to take it off, ok? It’s my favorite!” 

This back-and-forth lasted for a few minutes longer, what with Grace trying to get the location of said red tie out of him, until her hands finally came unbound from him freeing her. Finally able to move her arms freely, Grace let out a sigh and rubbed her wrists. Herman wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her smaller frame to his chest, laying his chin on top of her head. 

As the two took in each other’s presence, Carter’s mind wandered back to what he’d been worried about to begin with, before finding his object of worry on the floor in an actual bind. Why hadn’t she made mention of it yet? 

“So, about that explanation?” He began, trying not to sound unnerved.

Grace tensed under him. “Um…” Her cheeks grew hotter than they had in awhile from embarrassment. “I uh, was in a hurry and just kind of… ended up that way?” 

Herman picked her up and turned her to face him, leaning on the bed to be at face level with her. “That’s not a good enough justification for being in this, as well.” He pulled at a lapel on his black jacket, then pointed at her lips. “Or that.” 

She held back the urge to bite his finger off, biting her lip instead and turning away from him. “Well… maybe I was in a hurry to do myself up for when you got back and… and make up for something that I f-“ Grace stopped herself, putting a hand over her mouth. 

The killer’s eyes grew wide as the realization of what was going on hit him. Had she… forgotten, too? 

“I suppose this wasn’t the ideal thing for you to come home to after trials on Valentine’s day, was it?” Grace sighed, her head hung low in shame. “I’m sorry.” 

Before she could even think, his hands were back on her arms, squeezing, and she could no longer hear his breathing. ‘Uh-oh.’ He pulled them together in front of her and tied them back together with the black tie. 

“Herman?!?” Grace exclaimed, once again trying to wriggle free of the bindings. “What the fuck are you doing?” 

The next thing she knew, she was over his shoulder and being carried elsewhere. Like in a trial, Grace tried to thrash around to break free of his grasp. No luck – the bastard wasn’t letting up on his iron grip. Then a thought came to mind – if he was mad at her about this, was he about to put her on a…

Herman heaved her off his shoulder, but no hook pierced her. However, her bound hands did catch on a hook, leaving her to dangle like a puppet on a string, feet barely touching the ground. 

He grabbed her throat, sliding his hand up her neck to make her look at him. Yep, he was mad. 

“That’s it? That’s all you have to say?” Carter was fuming. “I spend all day thinking about you, worrying about what kind of sexual deviancy I’d come back to, what kind of emotional, debauched activities you would have in store for me, and you say “I’m sorry”?” 

An icy warmth spread over Grace’s body. He had what now? 

His grip tightened, making her mouth open and gape for air. He couldn’t stop looking at her lips – red, plump, begging to be kissed. Instead of giving in to that carnal urge just yet, he was going to draw this out – make her wait for it. He knew she hated it when he made her wait for a kiss, so why not torture her a little? She had, effectively, been torturing him all day…

Now it was time for some payback.

With this plan newly formed in-mind, Carter had another idea. Letting go of her neck, he reached inside his vest and from a pocket he pulled out his good red tie. 

Grace gave an over-exaggerated gasp, coughing from the strangulation. “You sneaky bastard… so that’s where it wa-“ 

In one swift motion, the killer was tying the red necktie around her head, covering her eyes completely. She felt herself suddenly go red in the face to match the garment. Had he planned to do this with it? What in the hell had she missed, besides the date? Unable to find anymore words, the surprised gasp she let out when she felt Herman rip open the front of the black coat she was wearing. There was no telling by sight if the killer could already smell her arousal from where he stood, but by the shuddering breath she heard, he most likely had. And now she was confused: Was he mad, or a combination mad AND horny? 

A single, charged finger traced a line down between her breasts to right above her pelvis, curving around the shape of the bones underneath her skin. “A wrapped present, hm? I thought you had forgot to prepare anything?” 

The brunette scoffed. “Well… you didn’t have anything planned either, did you?” 

“Oh, but you don’t know that.” Herman remarked, leaning in close and whispering in her ear. “And wouldn’t you like to… Angel.” 

She turned her head from him, embarrassed. Yes, she had forgotten, but what was she supposed to do? There wasn’t exactly an adult store anywhere in the fog, and she’d previously asked around about offerings that might just get her a new outfit for an occasion like this. But no, there was no getting any sex toys or lingerie from that asshole sky spider. 

“Ok then, smart guy.” Grace snarked. “If you DID, in fact, plan for this, then what’s next? Hm?” 

It didn’t’ take long for her to hear movement, but was confused when he was clearly walking away. And now she was scared because she couldn’t fucking see! 

Seconds before she could start yelling about his leaving her hanging there, Grace heard him approach again. She can hear him smacking something into his hand, and just knew he had come back with one of his many weapons – or “toys”, as she liked to call them, because it made him mad. ‘This is the part where he beats me to death while I’m nake-AH!’ 

Even though she was currently blind, she could still identify the feel of the tip of The Stick running up the length of her leg, across her pelvic bone, curving around her naval and up to maneuver around her painfully perked nipples. She leaned her head back and let out a strained, pleasured groan, feeling the weapon rake up her neck and arrive at her open mouth. Using the sharp tip hooked on her lower lip, he tilted her head back down and circled the metal around her lips. She could taste her own blood dripping into her mouth. 

“This weapon hasn’t had anyone else’s blood on it for the entirety of the day.” Herman said in a hushed tone. “Because it was always you I saw running away from me right before I would swing.” 

Feeling the tip move deeper into her mouth, Grace began to move her tongue around it. He watched her chest heave up and down from this single, sensual action, eyes then moving up and over her reddening neck – the color in her cheeks having moved downward. 

“Isn’t my fault you need glasses, dick.” She said, lips contorted into a sneer against The Stick’s tip. 

Raising an eyebrow, he sent a discreet shock down his arm, up the metal stick, and into her mouth. Grace gasped loudly, biting her lip to keep any stray moans in-check. 

It was satisfying to see her in this state, to say the least. 

After moistening the weapon enough, Carter pulled it from her mouth and got to one knee, holding The Stick by its shaft in one hand. He pulled her dangling form closer to his body and kissed her stomach gently before positioning the sharp object right onto her clit – not pressing down hard, but just enough to know it was there. 

“Hoooly fuck.” The brunette shivered under him, curling her hips outward to get more contact with the object. “When I get off this thing, I swear…” 

A firm press of the end into her made Grace gasp loudly, making him laugh. Maybe this was why she loved doing this kind of thing to him: it really was fun. 

“This is for my bad string of trials.” Shock

“This is for ruining another tie.” Shock 

“This is for being an annoying, endearing little whore.” Shock

“You are full of shit, Herman Carter!” She hissed through gritted teeth, her skin glowing from the consistent flow of his shock therapy through her body. 

He grinned and charged up another shock. “This is for that filthy mouth of yours.” Shock 

The question of whether he felt something for her or not was answered with each torturous shock. Every scream, every little tremble and jerk under his grasp, and every disgruntled comment fueled his drive to make her feel – both pleasure and pain. 

“God – Herman, please…” She was almost sobbing. “I’m close. Keep going before I lose my mind.”

The irony of this request could’ve made him burst out in a fit of mad laughter, but hearing the desperation in her voice easily replaced this urge with want. From where he was holding her, the scent of her slick became evident, and this feeling of want quickly turned into a need. Carter threw The Stick to the side and lifted her legs over his shoulders. 

“Hey hey! Wait a second!” Grace protested. “I thought you said you weren’t ready to do things like THIS! AH!” 

All the air seemed to leave her lungs as the killer spread open her lower lips and drug his tongue slowly up her slit. Grace struggled harder in her restraints, trying to move her wrists back and forth on the hook to get free. This had never happened before, and when she’d asked for it in the past, he was adamant about not being comfortable about doing it. 

The amount of surprises tonight were making her head spin. 

He prodded at her entrance with his tongue, moving back and forth when he found the right angle to fuck her with it – and with every thrust came a jolt of static. The taste of where he’d singed her clit accompanied with the natural juices that flowed from her made for an intoxicating mixture. However, due to being lost in this new sensation, Herman couldn’t feel the movements of Grace’s upper body. 

‘This is so good.’ There was no way she could make a comment with his electrified tongue in her. ‘I don’t deserve this treatment… It’s… too good!’ 

Before she could cum, however, Herman pulled away completely, dropping her legs off his shoulders and backing off from her. Grace struggled hard, swinging back and forth on the hook slightly. He saw a single tear slide down her cheek. 

“I… I…” Her words trailed off into a stifled sob. 

Carter couldn’t help but smirk. Still, he closed the distance once more and wiped the tear from her face, relishing in how her cheek molded into the palm of his hand. No – how her mind had been molded. In this moment, one that may just be one of many future tests, he had almost completely broken Grace. 

Looking down at her, Herman noted every little detail of how Grace looked right now: flushed, panting, hair lightly floating from the consistent administration of his shock therapy. He reached behind her head and gently untied her blind, stowing it back into his vest pocket. She had her eyes closed underneath the tie, but opened them slowly when light from the dim fluorescents above hit her eyelids. Tired green eyes met his glowing white irises, and out of everything she could’ve done or said, all Grace did was smile. 

Then and there it hit him. Staring down at his sweating, close-to-climax and/or crying patient, he realized that this whole evening, everything that he’d done to her, it wasn’t him getting even with his romantic partner. It was his way of expressing how he felt, yes, but everything about it was positive – maybe she would see it more as torture on her end, but that wasn’t the point. There’s wasn’t an understanding where vocal expressions were needed – in fact those very things were all but forbidden by Grace, since she didn’t even believe that love was an emotion she wanted, as opposed to his finding the emotion to be a burdensome necessity, so it was put to the back of his mind. 

However, now, it seemed that the meddlesome emotion had reared its ugly head, but in the most perfect of persons for him to keep in his company. But now a more pressing matter dawned on him: did he want to keep her in a state like this for the rest of the night…?

Rip

Herman was suddenly pulled down to Grace’s level and into a kiss. His arms instantly wrapped around her small frame and pulled her in closer, while she quickly went to work unbuttoning his dress shirt. She broke the kiss for a moment and pressed her forehead against his. 

“Don’t stare at me like that unless you plan on kissing me, you walking, talking battery pack.” 

The killer grinned and reconnected their lips. That was a no to keeping her dumbstruck all night. 

He broke the kiss and hoisted her up and into his arms bridal style, carrying the frantic brunette to the nearest bed in the ward – one big enough to fit two. All the while Grace placed kisses up and down the side of his neck, taking time to whisper threat after threat about getting her into bed now before she used The Stick on him. 

Carter threw her onto a bed, then watched her devolve into a state he could only describe as a schoolgirl giggling over her crush. ‘This is so unnatural.’ He thought. But, then again, Grace had proven twice over she was one of the more unique survivors stuck in the fog. 

He crawled onto the bed, trapping her between his muscled arms. Grace kept her eyes on him, her smirk unwavering, while she reached into his pocket and pulled out the red tie. Spending more time seeing her in his clothes wasn’t doing anything to mitigate his already painful erection, and now she was going to put on his tie? 

In a surprising turn of events, however, he felt her hand take his own and placed the tie in it. She then led it back over her eyes, tying it herself this time. 

“Incredible.” Herman whispered. “Are you sure?” 

Grace laughed. “I trust you know what you’re doing with me while I’m blind. And besides, now I’ll know what to do next time.” She leaned up and kissed him again. 

No more words were needed for the rest of the night. Because no matter how much he might never admit it, the Doctor would never get tired of the game of wills he would continue to play with his Angel.


End file.
